narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Etsuko Uzumaki
Etsuko Uzumaki is the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, she is the third jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails . Background Etsuko is the daughter of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, and the second of the Nine Tails jinchūriki, Kushina Uzumaki. Fearing that the stress of childbirth could break the seal that kept the Nine-Tails in Kushina, the Third Hokage agreed with Etsuko's parents to go to a top-secret location outside the village grde by Anbu, with mid- women Biwako and Taji Kushina helping to give birth to her child while Minato would maintain the seal in place. Shortly after Etsuko was born in the night of October 10, a masked man, who managed to find their position, killed midwives and Anbu and took the newborn hostage to ward Minato Kushina to free the Nine-Tails for his dark intentions. Minato passed quickly to action, however, during the moments when he put in a safe place Etsuko, the masked man managed to free the Nine Tails and used it to destroy Konoha. Minato managed to save Kushina and undertook to take care of before leaving Etsuko protect the village. After breaking the control of the masked man on the tails demon, Minato realized that to stop the Nine Tails was sealed in Etsuko, believing that her daughter would need the power to defeat Fox when the masked man it would be back. Since the Nine-Tails chakra was too huge to the seal can keep it in the body of a small being, Minato was forced to sacrifice his soul to weaken the fox by separating its Yin and Yang chakra in him and his daughter before succumbing to his wounds alongside his wife after receiving a fatal blow of the fox for their son. Became an orphan, Etsuko lived without knowing anything about his parents, receiving only his mother's last name - that Hiruzen thought it was best that nobody knew he was related to the Fourth Hokage. Although the last wish of Minato was his daughter to be seen as a hero, only the Third Hokage and some villagers managed to put aside their troubles and honor this request. Much of Konoha, consumed by bitterness related to human losses and damage to the village during the attack of Kyûbi, had resentment towards Etsuko - unable to ignore the demon sealed within the boy - and some do saw that as the fox himself. To protect Etsuko, Hiruzen decreed that secret, formally prohibiting adults from disclosing to Etsuko it is a Jinchuriki. This policy was not quite effective, since without even knowing why, many children followed the example of their parents and fleeing. A snow day as she prepared to enter the Academy, Etsuko first met Hinata Hyuga, who was assaulted by a group of three bullies. Although do not know, Etsuko refused to let the perpetrators insult Hinata and came to his defense, but was outnumbered and was easily defeated, with his red scarf trampled by them. After Hinata Naruto deeply thanked for his efforts, he left his scarf because it was ruined, not aware that this was the moment she made her first friend. One day she was confronted with Haruno Sakura, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. They accused him of having harmed a child in the name of Yota, who was a stranger to the village and was gone. Seeing that the all looked with a scornful look like everyone else in the village, Etsuko took anger fled, deeply offended that people love more than a stranger to him. She heard a crying young boy who seemed strangely control the weather, rained with tears. befriending immediately with Etsuko, the boy asked him to teach him to whistle as she saw him do it before. When Etsuko began to teach him to whistle, the two became close friends. Later, Etsuko and Yota began to play with other children who knew Yota. One day, playing hide and seek, Yota insisted hide with Etsuko. When Etsuko asked him to hide elsewhere, Yota mistakenly thought that Naruto no longer loved her, and left in tears. His crying caused a new rain, which alerted the Anbu. Since the latter took him prisoner, Etsuko and others tried to stop the Anbu, but without success. Determined to save his first friend, Etsuko and others devised a plan with Etsuko causing no diversion. Although they found themselves Yota, ANBU easily foiled their plan. Etsuko quickly rejoined his comrades, refusing to let Yota be prisoner. Seeing how Naruto cared about him and that he was then struck by the Anbu, Yota invoked lightning to stun Anbu. Greatly weakened by this attack, Etsuko carried Yota outside the village with the other, determined to take him where he would be free. Having reached a river, unable for the moment to walk on it, they decided to swim. Their attempts proved futile and they almost drowned, but were saved by Yota. Being himself exhausted, Yota felt that his life was going. Happy to have friends, Yota did not want them to suffer because of this unhappy memory and erased all traces of him from their memories. Etsuko eventually became the student Iruka Umino and met his classmate Satsuki Uchiwa when both were ready to fight against each other. Excited to become popular by beating Satsuki, Etsuko was easily beaten. Looking Satsuki's eyes, Etsuko realized they were full of hate, even if it was not directed at her. Lorsqu'Iruka their asked to seal the reconciliation, both refused. Since Etsuko Satsuki saw as a rival and was determined to beat it. When Etsuko discovered that Satsuki also was an orphan, she was secretly glad not to be alone and tried to talk to him, but could not because of her jealousy of skill and Satsuki's reputation. Yet Etsuko hoped that one day Satsuki would recognize him as an equal. Despite this, when Etsuko Satsuki and crossed their eyes when they were children, they quickly looked away in indifference but smiled secretly soon after, meaning that Satsuki considered Etsuko in the background as a friend. In the anime, when Etsuko made a joke to a group of boys who had not asked for their "courage test", she refused to return to the Academy after being scolded by Iruka who had the same look full of resentments that everyone had towards her. Later, Etsuko was deceived by the leader of the boys, Hibachi, and was about to be killed by enemy ninjas in the hills. Learning this, Iruka eventually save Etsuko a kunoichi trio Taki before Kakashi Hatake went in pursuit. Shortly after, Etsuko began attending the Academy again the time when Iruka, who now acted as a surrogate brother to keep the girl on the right track, gave a course on the Will of Fire that inspired to become Etsuko the next Hokage one day to be getting the recognition he sought. Aside Hiruzen and Iruka, Etsuko also found a surrogate family with the owner of Ichiraku Ramen, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame somehow. Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Jinchūriki Transformations Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Technique Although Etsuko had difficulties with the Shadow Clone Technique at the beginning of the series, she quickly learned to use this level of jutsu Jonin. The technique was to become his first jutsu favorite. This jutsu takes advantage of the massive chakra reserve Etsuko by the fact that it is the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. Etsuko is able to create up to two hundred clones, and have a good amount of chakra in each of them. For this reason, Etsuko can use his shadow clones for virtually anything, to fight, train, search, etc ... Rasengan Also called the "Spiralling Sphere" is a technique created by the student of Jiraiya, Etsuko's father, Minato Namikaze, who was the fourth Hokage. It is a sphere of highly concentrated chakra that one creates in his hand, and then is applied to his opponent. This technique is quite destructive, as when he received it, Kabuto Yakushi had not enough chakra to heal completely. According Killer B, this technique was created by copying the principle of bomb used by Biju Bijus. Jiraiya had learned of his pupil, and was able to use several forms, such as a version in hermit fashion with an approximate diameter of 5 m, the Big Ball Rasengan. Nature Transformation To help catch up with Satsuki, Kakashi taught Etsuko to use the basic nature of his chakra. Learning began with the discovery of his affinity which happened to be the futon. To learn how to transform his chakra, Etsuko had initially successfully cut a leaf in half thanks to sharp wind power chakra. Through the learning technique Kakashi (who was to use the clones to multiply the experience), Etsuko managed to master this step, then the next, which involved cutting a waterfall. Summoning Etsuko had first learned to use the technique of invocation by Jiraiya. The type of toad than Etsuko could invoke at any time was only tadpoles. Initially, Etsuko were struggling to invoke specific toads, she is summoned Gamakichi or Gamatatsu. But when she used the chakra of the nine tails or when she was really motivated, Etsuko could call Gamabunta. Senjutsu Six Paths Sage Mode Intelligence Stats Part I Ninjutsu = Taijutsu = Genjutsu = Intelligence = Strenght = Speed = Stamina = Handseals = Total = /50 Part II Ninjutsu = Taijutsu = Genjutsu = Intelligence = Strenght = Speed = Stamina = Handseals = Total = /50 Part III Ninjutsu = Taijutsu = Genjutsu = Intelligence = Strenght = Speed = Stamina = Handseals = Total = /50 Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Chūnin Exams Konoha Crush Search for Tsunade Part II Quotes Trivia Etsuko means The scent of the Earth. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aniel-kun